tes yeux gris
by Lovely-tease
Summary: Yuu Kanda est un lycéen ronchon et solitaire, mais chacune de ses nuits sont peuplées d'un étrange regard gris qui réveille en lui des sentiments qu'il se refuse à éprouver. Et si ce regard était lié au passé qu'il avait oublié ? attention Yaoi! rating M pour propos très injurieux (pour le moment...héhéhé )
1. chapitre 1: un étrange rêve

**Hello tout le monde! **

**je sais je sais cela ne fait pas si longtemps ^^ mais bon ce que je vais mettre ce soir n'est pas vraiment grand chose... mais il faut bien un début à tout!**

**alors je vous souhaite la bienvenue petits lecteurs égarés sur ma toute nouvelle histoire que j'ai appelé (sans originalité) tes yeux gris!**

**ceci n'est qu'un prologue alors c'est très, très, très court... mais bon au pire si ça vous plait je ne tarderais pas pour la suite =)**

**voila voila je vous laisse ^^ bonne lecture!**

**PS les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino (prions pour qu'elle ai une santé de fer!)**

_Il était de dos, mais je n'arrivais pas à identifier quoi que ce soit le concernant, ni la couleur de ses cheveux, ni les vêtements qu'il portait. Mais cela n'empêchait pas mon cœur de battre la chamade à sa si je l'avais appelé, il se retourna, dévoilant de grandes prunelles couleurs orages, me regardant avec tendresse._

_Elles m'étaient inconnues, mais aussi tellement familière ! J'avais l'impression de connaître le détenteur de ce regard, de l'apprécier… De l'aimer. C'était assez risible, j'étais connu pour n'aimer personne, n'appréciant que ma seule compagnie. Pourtant, ce simple regard arrivait à réveiller des sentiments dont je n'avais même pas connaissance. Ces orbes gris étaient toujours plongés dans mon regard onyx, semblant lire dans mon esprit. Puis il parla, ne prononçant qu'un seul e unique mot qui fit exploser mon cœur._

- _Yuu._

* * *

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, avant de les refermer tout aussi rapidement à cause de la lumière. Je grognais. J'avais encore rêvé de lui. Lui qui ? Bordel si je le savais je lui ferais regretter d'être né! Trois mois, trois putains de mois que je rêvais de quelqu'un aux yeux gris qui ne faisait que prononcer mon nom, trois putains de mois que je me réveillais le cœur palpitant comme une pucelle en mal d' intérieurement, j'ouvris doucement les yeux, m'habituant petit à petit à la lumière de la pièce. Il n'était que 6h30 du matin à en juger par mon radio réveil posé sur ma table de nuit, mais le soleil était déjà levé. Bordel que je haïssais l'été ! Je me levais, rejoignant la salle de bain, poussant un soupir d'aise lorsque je sentis l'eau tiède de la douche balayer les dernières traces de sommeils de mon esprit.

Une fois terminé, j'attrapais les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main, les enfilant prestement. Avant de sortir mon regard se porta sur la peluche posé sur mon bureau. Eh oui, j'avais une peluche, une espèce de chat blanc avec un ruban rouge autour du cou que je n'avais jamais retrouvé dans le commerce. D'après Tiedoll mon père adoptif, j'avais déjà cette peluche lorsqu'il m'avait trouvé sur le pas de sa porte. Je n'avais aucuns souvenirs d'avant ma rencontre avec lui excepté mon nom, mais cela ne m'avais pas empêché de m'attacher à cette peluche, piquant une crise lorsque quelqu'un essayait de me la retirer. Même actuellement je ne voulais pas m'en séparer, me sentant mal à chaque fois que je m'approchais d'elle avec un sac poubelle. Je lui accordais un dernier regard avant d'attraper ma besace et de sortir de ma chambre, espérant échapper au petit déjeuner familial. Malheureusement je n'eus pas cette chance, Tiedoll m'attendant en bas de l'escalier en tablier, un verre de jus de fruit à la main.

- Non mon petit Yuu ! je refuse que tu quittes cette maison avec rien dans l'estomac.

- Tch, je ne mange jamais le matin.

- Eh bien ça va changer. Ne rien manger le matin est mauvais pour la santé

Je grognais. Tiedoll avait toujours le chic pour me casser les pieds. J'entendis quelqu'un rire, avant de voir Marie arriver, l'air amusé.

- Allons Yuu, Tiedoll n'a pas tort sur ce coup-là.

- Parfaitement. Yuu tu es vraiment maigre pour un homme, il faut que tu manges !

Je tiquais. Je n'étais pas maigre, j'étais athlétique nuance ! 1 mètre 75 pour 70 kilos (de muscles) était tout à fait convenable pour un homme de 18 ans. Grognant pour la forme, j'avalais le verre que Tiedoll me tendait avant de partir en vitesse, rejoignant rapidement le chemin du lycée. Profitant de ma solitude, je ralentis le pas, marchant tranquillement sans penser aux futures prises de têtes. Heureusement que notre maison était isolé, comme ça je ne croisais personne sur le chemin des cours, excepté l'autre crétin qui prenait un malin plaisir à venir me faire chier jusqu'à chez moi.

Je poussais un soupir las tout en poussant la grande porte du lycée encore peu fréquenté à cette heure, m'installant dans la salle de classe vide de présences. Elle semblait plus grande lorsqu'il n'y avait personne, et bien plus calme sans les bavardages incessants des élèves. Poussant un soupir d'aise, je m'installais à ma place, près de la fenêtre donnant sur le grillage, laissant mes pensées vagabonder comme à mon habitude. J'essayais de penser aux cours, mais mon rêve me revint en mémoire comme à chaque fois. Ce regard gris qui me regardait avec douceur, comme s'il me connaissait depuis des années alors qu'il m'était inconnu. Il appartenait obligatoirement à un homme, j'avais toujours la sensation qu'il me regardait de haut, comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant vu par un adulte. Je retenais un soupir, agacé par ses rêves débiles lorsque j'entendis une voix désagréable et bien familière.

- Yuu ! Je savais que tu étais déjà là !

**voila voila c'est tout court mais j'espère que vous avez apprécié ^^**

**allez tchou tout le monde!**


	2. Chapter 2: une solution temporaire

**bien le bonjour tout le monde! voila la suite de tes yeux gris!**

**je remercie énormément paquerette san et darkestwriterever pour leurs commentaires et leur soutiens sur ce début de fic très court et sur mon ancienne =) et paquerette c'est pas grave si tu ne commente pas toujours c'est pas grave du tout =D un seul commentaire me fait déjà super plaisir ^^**

**enfin bref! les perso ne sont pas à moi sinon Moya serait nympho et s'éclaterait avec Bakanda, ils son à Katsura hoshino à qui je souhaite un excellent rétablissement!**

**sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Je retenais un soupir, agacé par ses rêves débiles lorsque j'entendis une voix désagréable et bien familière.

- Yuu ! Je savais que tu étais déjà là !

Je me retenais de me frapper la tête contre le mur. Lavi Bookman venait de faire son entrée, me vrillant les tympans en hurlant mon nom. Vêtu de son habituel sweet vert foncé et le regard pétillant d'amusement, il s'installa à côté de moi, les pieds sur sa table.

- Pourquoi tu pars toujours aussi tôt de chez toi ?

- Pour ne pas voir ta sale tronche.

Il me regarda un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

- Toujours le mot pour rire Yuu ! Vu les cernes que t'as-tu dois juste avoir des problèmes d'insomnies !

- Tss…

Il fouilla dans sa poche, avant de sortir une petite tablette de six pilules et de me la tendre.

- Tu devrais prendre ça, ce sont des somnifères. Garanti sans rêve et sans effets secondaires d'après mon grand-père !

Je grognais, avant d'hausser un sourcil. Sans rêve ? Hum, cela pourrait m'être utile. J'acceptais les comprimés, les enfournant directement dans une de mes poches tandis que Lavi me souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Ils sont assez légers, d'après le mode d'emploi tu dois en prendre deux au déjeuner, deux au diner et les deux derniers avant d'aller te coucher. Si tu trouves que ça marche je t'en redonnerais demain.

Je hochais la tête, remerciant vaguement le roux, avant que ce dernier ne comble le silence par ses atroces monologues, jusqu'à l'arrivée du reste de la classe et du professeur, l'obligeant à se taire. Etrangement Lavi me laissa tranquille pour le reste de la journée, un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Evidement Lavi n'était pas le seul emmerdeur dans mon entourage, j'avais aussi une espèce de chieuse chinoise du nom de Lenalee, grande perche maigre comme un fil de fer avec des couettes, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de minauder lorsqu'elle me voyait, avec sa bécasse de copine Miranda Lotto qui m'avait souvent assaisonné avec son déjeuner. A elles deux elles valaient largement le roux ! Lorsque je franchis la porte de la maison ce soir-là, j'avais les cheveux gras et l'œil mauvais à cause d'un nouveau tête-à-tête avec le plateau de l'autre cruche. Et bien sûr Marie en rajouta une couche sans s'en rendre compte.

- Qu'est-ce qui sent la vinaigrette ?

Etant aveugle, Marie avait un odorat et une ouïe surdéveloppé qui me donnais du fil à retordre lorsque je voulais partir sans être remarqué. Après une bonne douche je rejoignis les autres pour diner, subissant l'interrogatoire quotidien de Tiedoll concernant ma journée et l'étrange odeur qu'avait détecté Marie. Terminant en un temps record mon repas, je souhaitais poliment bonne nuit pour ne pas avoir le vieux sur le dos avant de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, soufflant un bon coup. Mon regard se porta comme ce matin sur ma peluche, toujours posé sur mon bureau. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que je lui trouvais, à ce truc. Elle n'était pas terrible avec sa patte noire comme le pétrole, contrastant avec le reste du corps qui était blanc, l'espèce d'étoile au-dessus de son œil gauche pouvait faire penser à une peluche satanique. Je la pris par la patte, regardant les deux billes noires qui lui servaient d'yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que je te trouve au juste ? Et ou es-ce que je t'ai eu ?

Bien entendu je ne m'attendais à aucunes réponses venant de ce truc. La reposant sur le bureau, j'avalais les derniers comprimés avant de me coucher, espérant que Lavi ne m'ai pas pris pour une buse.

A mon réveil, j'étais d'excellente humeur et bien reposé. Aucuns rêves peuplés du regard gris. AU-CUN et c'était parfait comme ça. Me préparant pour le lycée, j'assistais sans moufeter au petit déjeuner au grand bonheur de Tiedoll, avant de prendre le chemin d'un pas léger, mais bien sûre sans le montrer. A mon grand étonnement Lavi était déjà là lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle de classe. Le nez dans un livre et les jambes étendues sur sa table, il se tourna vers moi, penchant la tête sur le côté.

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Mieux

Il me fit son sourire de chester.

- Je te l'avais dit !

Il sortit plusieurs autres tablettes de sa poche.

- T'en a pour une semaine avec ça.

- …Merci.

Il me regarda, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, avant de sortir son portable.

- Tu peux répéter ? C'est tellement rare que je veux l'enregistrer !

- Tss. Va te faire foutre.

Il fit la moue, avant de ranger son portable.

- Pas cool Yuu. Je pensais que tu étais de bonne humeur…

Il continua de ronchonner pour la forme jusqu'au début du cours.

* * *

Une semaine entière passa sans que les yeux gris ne reviennent hanter mes rêves, ce qui me rendait de très bonne humeur. Grâce aux comprimés de Lavi je ne faisais plus aucuns rêves le soir, me réveillant le lendemain calme et serein. J'avais toujours les enquiquineurs dans les pattes mais être débarrassé de ce regard gris me faisait grand bien. Mais à mon plus grand malheur un problème survint en début de semaine, un mois après le début du traitement. Je devais demander à Lavi de nouvelles pilules, mais le roux n'était pas présent ce jour-là, surement malade ou en train de draguer tout en séchant les cours. J'étais nerveux et énervé lorsque je retournais à la maison, ayant un mauvais pressentiment concernant l'heure du coucher.

_ Contrairement à d'habitude je n'étais pas dans un endroit sombre, mais dans mon lycée au niveau du grillage. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'avançais machinalement vers la salle de classe, croisant personne dans les couloirs. Soudain, une voix se fit entendre, douce et grave, chantant le refrain de Welcome to Mystery. Hypnotisé par cette voix_, _je marchais vers elle, comme si elle m'appelait. Cela me mena tout droit vers la salle de classe, dont la porte était fermée. Hésitant quelques secondes la main posée sur la poignée, je l'abaissais lentement, pénétrant dans la salle, éclairé par le soleil de midi. J'observais la salle, me tournant immédiatement vers l'origine du chant. Mon souffle se bloqua lorsque je le vis. Il était de dos, assis sur une des tables près de la fenêtre. Il avait les cheveux blancs, long jusqu'à la nuque, vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt sans manches blanc, il semblait regarder par la fenêtre, continuant sa chanson d'une voix douce et agréable. Puis il s'arrêta d'un coup, laissant le silence reprendre sa place, brisé de temps à autre par le vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, ébouriffant légèrement sa crinière immaculée. Comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de ma présence, il se retourna lentement, plongeant cet obsédant regard gris dans le mien. Je le regardais, la respiration difficile. Ses lèvres fines s'ouvrirent légèrement de surprise, avant de me sourire doucement._

- _Cela faisait longtemps, Yuu._

_Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'accrochais au chambranle de la porte, les jambes tremblantes, les yeux vissés à ses prunelles orages. Sans quitter mon regard, il se leva, me faisant remarquer qu'il était plus grand que moi, s'approchant doucement de moi. Pourtant il n'avait pas l'air plus vieux que moi, physiquement je lui donnerais 16 ans à peine. Mais son physique contrastait avec son regard, tellement mûre, tellement calme. Retrouvant enfin l'usage de ma voix, je demandais._

- _Qu-qui es-tu ?_

_Son regard se fit triste alors qu'il s'arrêta devant moi, passant doucement sa main dans mes cheveux._

- _Il n'a que toi qui peux me le dire, Yuu. _

_Reprenant peu à peu mes esprits, je reculais de manière à ce qu'il ne me touche plus, avant de hurler._

- _Ne te fou pas de moi ! Depuis plusieurs mois tu viens me casser mes pieds dans mes rêves et tu me dis que je sais qui tu es ?! _

_Il secoua lentement la tête, sa main retournant s'amuser avec mes cheveux._

- _Je suis ici parce que tu m'y autorise._

- _C'est faux !_

- _C'est pourtant la vérité. _

_Il continua de cajoler mes cheveux, dérivant lentement vers ma joue. Lentement plongé dans un état second, je me laissais aller, les joues rouges._

- _Tu vois ? Tu dis vouloir me fuir mais tu fais l'inverse. Je ne peux pas venir de mon propre chef tout simplement parce que je ne suis qu'un de tes souvenirs._

_Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils._

- _Un de mes souvenirs… ?_

_Il hocha la tête._

- _Un souvenir du passé, enterré au fond de toi. Celui que tu chérissais le plus._

- _Qu-qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?_

_Il recula, laissant sa main retomber le long de son flanc. _

- _C'est toi qui me l'as dit._

- _Je ne comprends…_

- _Ne pars pas !_

_Je sursautais en apercevant un enfant me dépasser, tendant les bras vers lui comme une supplique. L'air attendrit, il attrapa l'enfant par les hanches, le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. L'enfant enlaça sa nuque, sanglotant._

- _Ne pars pas… je t'en supplie ne pars pas._

_Je le regardais caresser les longs cheveux noirs de l'enfant pour le rassurer, lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille. Se calmant peu à peu, l'enfant sortit lentement sa tête de son cou, ses yeux noirs pleins de larmes. Je retins mon souffle. Ce gamin était moi étant petit ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues, faisant écho aux sanglots de l'enfant. Comme si je n'étais pas là, l'enfant murmura d'une voix désespéré._

- _Je t'aime tellement._

**voila voila ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu =)**

**pour ceux que ça intéresse voila un lien pour la chanson welcome to mystery que je trouve vraiment jolie! watch?v=naz9mOU8hxs**

**c'est une chanson qui fait partie de la bande d'Alice au pays des merveilles de Tm Burton x3 **

**allez à la prochaine tchou!**


	3. Chapter 3 : drôle d'enfant

**salut tout le monde! voila la suite de l'histoire en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!**

**merci aux Reviews ça me fait vraiment super plaisir (surtout que j'ai vraiment l'impression que mon histoire se barre vraiment en cacahuète x3 mais bon vous n'aurez qu'à constater hein ^^")**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

**chapitre 3 drôle d'enfant**

Je me réveillais brutalement, le souffle manquant. Je me passais une main sur le visage et remarquais avec effroi que j'avais vraiment pleuré. Je tremblais. Bordel mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Je passais d'un simple regard obsédant à un homme qui me connaissait dans le passé. Je secouais lentement la tête. Je commençais vraiment à devenir taré, à inventer une histoire aussi débile. Je ne m'étais jamais interrogé sur mon passé, à chaque fois cela se soldait par un échec et une belle migraine. Je me levais, rejoignant rapidement la douche pour ne plus penser à ce rêve. Je laissais le jet d'eau brulant détendre mon corps petit à petit sans pour autant réussir à me changer les idées. L'enfant qui pleure dans ses bras, qui lui déclare son amour comme s'il était adulte, lui qui le console… c'était à la limite de la pédophilie ! Je soupirais, enroulant une serviette autour de mes hanches avant de retourner dans ma chambre, remarquant avec lassitude qu'il n'était que 5 heures du matin. Je renonçais néanmoins à retourner me coucher, nerveux à l'idée de le revoir, lui et l'enfant. Je m'habillais rapidement avant de partir sac en main, sûre de ne pas croiser Tiedoll à cette heure. J'errais sans but dans la rue à peine éclairé par les lueurs de l'aube, ne désirant qu'oublier toute cette histoire débile. Mes pas me menèrent petit à petit au parc près de la maison, endroit que j'évitais en général à cause du trop grand nombre de mioche présent habituellement. Je me posais sur un des bancs, observant paisiblement les balançoires vides se balancer légèrement aux grés du vent. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne remarquais que trop tard la présence de la casse pied numéro deux.

- Kanda ! Quelle surprise de te croiser ici !

Quelle poisse… Après le rêve pédophile, la réalité qui me ferais regretter le pays des songes. Lenalee s'installa à côté de moi la bouche en cœur, s'accrochant à mon bras sans me demander mon avis. Je réprimais un grognement écœuré.

- Lâche-moi.

Ignorant ma remarque, elle me regarda avec attention, avant de demander innocemment.

- Ça ne va pas Kanda ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires.

Je cru lire de l'agacement dans son regard, mais son air nunuche revint en force.

- Tu sais bien que tu peux me faire confiance Kanda ! Tu fais des cauchemars ?

Je me levais, me débarrassant de sa prise sur mon bras avant de sortir du parc d'un pas pressé, ignorant les couinements de Lenalee. A mon plus grand soulagement la classe était vide lorsque j'y pénétrais, me permettant de souffler. Comment avait-elle pu savoir que j'avais mal dormi ? Je regardais mon reflet dans la vitre. Je n'avais pas de cernes ni de poches, et j'avais la même tête que d'habitude. Alors comment est-ce qu'elle a su ?! Peut-être que Lavi lui en avait parlé… impossible, il tenait trop à la vie pour ça. Malheureusement le rouquin ne se montra pas aujourd'hui comme la veille, me condamnant à rêver.

_La pièce était grande et circulaire, décoré dans les tons bleu nuit et remplit de jouet et de peluches, une chambre d'enfant._ _Au centre de la pièce se trouvait ma réplique plus jeune, dos à moi, semblant absorbé par une peluche lapin. Hésitant, je fis un pas vers lui et il se retourna vivement, le regard plein d'espoir. Mais il déchanta bien vite, affichant une moue blasé, avant de s'en retourner vers son lapin._

- _Ah, c'est toi._

_Je m'approchais avec plus d'assurance, observant ce qu'il faisait. Un feutre noir à la main, il semblait gribouiller un pentacle au-dessus de l'œil gauche de l'animal en peluche, dont la patte avait été elle aussi barbouillé de feutre._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?_

_Il me regarda comme le plus grand des débiles._

- _On vient de me l'offrir._

_Je fronçais les sourcils, avant de remarquer que toutes les peluches possédaient ce détail, une patte noire et un pentacle._

- _Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?_

- _Ça m'occupe pendant son absence. Ça donne l'impression qu'il n'est pas loin._

- _Tu parles du gars aux cheveux blancs ?_

_A l'évocation du jeune homme le visage de mon double s'adoucit, ses joues prirent une légère teinte rosée et un petit sourire béat fleurit doucement sur ses lèvres._

- _Il a promis que ce ne serait pas long._

_Enervé par ce changement soudain, je demandais brusquement._

- _Pourquoi ?_

_Il fronça les sourcils._

- _Pourquoi quoi ?_

- _Pourquoi tu réagis aussi stupidement à sa seule évocation ?_

_Tout d'abord étonné par mes propos, il se leva lentement dans un drôle de bruit métallique, dardant son regard au mien. _

- _Tu réagis exactement comme moi je te ferais dire ! n'oublie pas qu'à la base nous ne sommes qu'une seule personne._

- _Non, non, non. Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination._

_Il leva les yeux au ciel, déclarant pour lui-même._

- _Je suis aussi con que ça de nos jours ? C'est ridicule…_

- _Qui tu traites de con, espèce de morveux ?!_

- _Toi espèce d'asperge ! Maintenant ferme là et écoute-moi je ne répéterais pas. Ne prend pas les rêves pour des âneries tu pourrais le regretter. Tu n'as jamais trouvé bizarre de ne rien savoir de ton passé ?_

_Je secouais la tête, il continua._

- _Bah là c'est important. Normalement son objectif était de tout te faire oublier pour te laisser vivre en paix, mais en ce moment je vais être franc t'es dans la merde._

- _Oula mollo gamin qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ?_

_Il souffla, reprenant lentement._

- **_Il _**_a divisé notre esprit en deux et endormi le passé pour ne pas gêner notre futur, mais __**il **__ n'avait pas prévu que le passé essaye de nous rattraper._

- _… donc, tu es mon passé._

_Il hocha la tête._

- _et tu veux que je retrouve la mémoire ?_

_Il dodelina vaguement de la tête, montrant son hésitation._

- _Oui et non… en temps normal tu ne devrais pas te souvenir, mais de mauvaises personnes sont revenues. Moi je les connais, toi non._

- _Bien alors dis-moi de qui il s'agit et je m'en occuperais._

_Il soupira._

- _Ce n'est pas aussi simple. Il n'y a pas que tes souvenirs que tu as perdus avec moi, et même réveillés, je suis encore assez captif pour ne pas pouvoir te parler librement sans __**son **__accord._

- _Mais l'autre fois il m'a dit qu'il ne savait rien._

- _Je te parle du véritable __**lui**__ espèce d'idiot ! l'autre n'était qu'une copie ! juste un souvenir ! là je te parle de l'authentique, celui que tu dois retrouver dans le vrai monde !_

- _Mais comment veux-tu que je le retrouve ?! je ne sais même pas par où commencer !_

_Il me fit un sourire mutin._

- _Moi je sais où il se cache._

- _Alors dis-moi._

- _Je ne peux pas._

- _Pourquoi ? ça aussi c'est interdit ?!_

_Il hocha la tête. _

- _T'es pas le seul à le chercher. C'est même leur objectif principal._

_Je grognais. Mini-Yuu commençais sérieusement à me prendre la tête avec cette histoire ! Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées il me dit._

- _Lorsque tu l'auras trouvé tu sauras tout, promis._

_**DING, DING, DING, DING **_

**voila voila ^^ je suis en train de prier pour que vous n'ayez pas décroché avec ce chapitre parce que c'est à partir de là que l'histoire se barre en biscotte (oui j'invente des expression! ou peut-être qu'elle existe... Rah je sais plus =_=")**

**bref a plus messieurs et mesdames ! (désolé le messieurs est une coquille x3)**


	4. Chapter 4: ou est Allen?

**Bonjour tout le monde! voila la suite de ma petite histoire tes yeux gris! en espérant ne pas avoir prit trop de temps ^^**

**mais avant ça je remercie tous les gens qui m'ont mis une Review cela me va droit au coeur (surtout concernant cette histoire qui part en Live)**

**DarkestWriterEver: merci de m'encourager et je suis contente que Mini-Yuu te plaise =)**

**Miss Otakette: que se soit Yuu ou moi nous ne pouvons voir cette cruche en peinture (ce qui sera EXTREMEMENT visible dans ce chapitre) et merci de tes encouragement ^/^**

**Nem-chan je t'aime aussi tu me manque troooop! (par contre pourquoi tu m'envois pas la Review avec ton comptes ? xD)**

**Tea: j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite comme tu as aimé le début ^^ (non garanti selon moi =3)**

**Bref! sur ce je vous fiche la paix! bonne lecture et les perso (sauf mini-Yuu peut-être) ne sont pas à moi mais à Katsura Hoshino à qui je souhaite un bon rétablissement!**

_CHAPITRE 4: OU EST ALLEN?_

Je sursautais, clignant des yeux face au grand tableau noir de la salle de classe. A cause de toute cette histoire je m'étais endormi en cours. Côté positif, le prof de géographie aimait s'écouter parler et laissaient donc la plupart de la classe dans le coma. Etouffant un bâillement je récupérais mes affaires avant de prendre le chemin de la maison, étrangement sans la compagnie de l'autre grue aux cheveux foncées.

Arrivé à la maison, j'accueillis avec surprise l'absence de présence sur les lieux. J'arpentais le salon et la cuisine en quête de quelqu'un avant d'apercevoir un post-it rose bonbon sur la porte du réfrigérateur. Il n'y avait que Tiedoll pour utiliser ce genre de couleur criarde. J'attrapais le morceau de papier, déchiffrant facilement l'écriture petite et soigné du vieux.

Sommes partis avec Marie pour travail

N'oublie pas de manger avant d'aller en cours

FT

Tiedoll était professeur de peinture, il lui arrivait souvent de partir en quête de nouvelles idées en compagnie de Marie pour ne pas perdre pied (la dernière fois il était parti durant plus de 6 mois avant qu'on ne lui remettre la main dessus.) je jetais le papier à la poubelle sans plus de formalité, montant les escaliers avant de jeter mon sac sur le lit. Je me passais la main sur le visage, soudain très las. Si j'avais bien compris je devais retrouver quelqu'un dont j'ignorais le nom, que j'avais soi-disant connu lorsque j'étais petit et que beaucoup de mauvaises personnes étaient également à sa recherche. Plusieurs problèmes se présentaient à moi : primo par où devrais-je commencer ? On le cherchait depuis au moins 8 ans sans réussir à lui mettre la main dessus. Et mon mini-moi pensait que je pouvais le retrouver comme ça en claquant des doigts ? Et, secundo, à quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblait ? J'avais à peine 10 ans la dernière fois que je l'avais connu, il ne pouvait pas avoir la même tête ! C'était humainement impossible. Mais bon faire des rêves sur soi-même enfant n'était pas très normal non plus… je parcouru ma chambre du regard, m'arrêtant automatiquement sur la peluche toujours présente sur mon bureau. Je l'attrapais par sa patte noire, l'examinant avec attention. Elle ne semblait pas être retouchée au marqueur, contrairement à ce que laissais croire mon dernier rêve. J'haussais les épaules.

- Peut-être de la couture…

Cela pourrait expliquer mon habileté à tenir une aiguille (ne me demandez pas comment je l'ai découvert). Poussant mon sac sur le côté, je m'installais sur le lit, la peluche dans les mains. Pourquoi est-ce que mini-moi taguait ses peluches de cette manière ? Il m'avait dit que ça l'aidait en son absence…. Mais en quoi ? La migraine me gagna peu à peu, me faisant soupirer. Je me massais les tempes quand quelque chose s'imposa brusquement à moi. Il était debout, portant un haut sans manche gris clair et un pantalon de jogging noir resserré au niveau des chevilles. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, révélant un pentacle juste au-dessus de son œil gauche. La marque se terminait par une ligne s'échouant sur sa joue, passant par son œil. A peine l'image me vint qu'elle disparut de mon esprit, comme si je l'avais rêvé. Mais la marque était gravée dans mon esprit au fer rouge. Un tatouage ? Possible. Je regardais la peluche, focalisant mon attention sur l'œil gauche j'étais accro à ce point lorsque j'étais petit ? Mini-moi étais vraiment obnubilé par ce type, c'en serait presque effrayant. Je passais distraitement le doigt le long de la marque, appréciant le contact duveteux de la peluche. On sonna à la porte, me sortant de ma rêverie. Je reposais le neko en peluche à sa place, avant de descendre les escaliers d'un pas lourd pour ouvrir la porte.

- Coucou Kanda ! Je te dérange ?

Et merde, Lenalee.

- Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lee ?

Elle me fit son habituel sourire de bécasse.

- Je suis fatigué, Kanda.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre ?

- C'est de ta faute, tu sais ?

- Ne m'implique pas dans tes délires.

Elle cessa soudainement de sourire, me dévisageant d'un air glacial.

- Si tu y mettais un peu du tien nous n'en serions pas là !

Je me sentis brusquement projeté en arrière, mon dos percuta brutalement le mur du couloir. Légèrement sonné, j'entendis clairement les talons de la jeune fille claquer sur le carrelage, s'approchant de moi d'un pas lent.

- Tu as intérêt à me dire immédiatement où il se trouve, compris espèce de sale mioche !

- Mais de qui tu parles bordel ?!

Elle plissa les yeux, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

- Ne me prend pas pour plus bête que je le suis Kanda, tu risques de le regretter.

Je me sentis de nouveau propulsé sur le côté, atterrissant sur le ventre en plein milieux du salon. Lenalee s'approcha jusqu'à se trouver à côté de mes pieds, poussant un soupir théâtrale.

- Même petit tu avais ce côté emmerdeur. Il ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans t'avoir dans les pattes. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple si tu ne t'étais pas entiché de lui comme le sale morveux en mal d'amour que tu es !

Elle approcha son visage du mien.

- Tache de ne pas l'oublier : Allen est à moi et juste à moi est-ce que c'est compris ? Lorsque je l'aurais retrouvé tu n'auras pas intérêt à te mêler de nos affaires !

- A…Llen…

Mon esprit bloqua à l'appellation de ce nom. Allen… je sentis mon corps se réchauffer. Lenalee continua.

- Ne fais pas l'innocent Kanda. Tu es le dernier à l'avoir vu, tu sais forcément où il se trouve !

Je sentis une atroce brûlure au niveau de mon torse, me pliant en deux sous le coup de la douleur. J'avais l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge, comme si chacun de mes organes venaient de prendre feu. N'ayant rien remarqué, le brune demanda d'un ton sans appel.

- Alors, ou est-il ?

Une colère sourde enfla lentement en moi, surpassant la douleur qui pourtant me bloquait les poumons. Relevant mon visage vers le sien, je lui crachais.

- Va te faire Morue !

Comme si je l'avais frappé elle recula brusquement de quelques pas, une lueur inquiète dans le regard. Elle essaya de se reprendre, déclarant d'une voix tremblotante.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Yuu.

- Crois-moi, tu devrais.

Je me relevais difficilement, me concentrant sur la colère pour ignorer la douleur qui commençait à me faire suffoquer. Je m'approchais d'elle d'un pas lent, déclarant d'une voix froide.

- Ecoute-moi bien espèce de vieille mégère, je ne me le répéterais pas. Allen est à moi, il m'appartient et si tu oses clamer le contraire je t'éviscère, pigé ?!

J'ignorais pourquoi j'avais dit ça. Les paroles avaient franchis mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte, comme un besoin viscérale. Lenalee recula rapidement, plus pâle que la mort.

- Je n'en n'ai pas finis avec toi.

Elle s'en alla rapidement, disparaissant à peine après avoir franchis la porte. A peine eu-t-elle disparu que je tombais au sol, envahit par la douleur.

* * *

_J'étais de retour dans la chambre d'enfant, allongé sur le sol. C'était étrange, je savais que c'était un rêve, mais j'arrivais à sentir la douceur de la moquette bleu nuit sur ma joue. Je ressentais toujours cette horrible douleur mais elle ne m'empêcha pas de me lever, restant en position assise. Mini-Yuu était déjà dans la pièce, s'approchant de moi dans un étrange cliquetis, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Il s'installa en face de moi, des étoiles dans les yeux._

- _On se rapproche !_

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes encore ? _

- _La douleur ! _

_Je le regardais, éberlué. Non content d'apprendre qu'étant jeune j'étais un Stalker, mais en plus j'étais maso ?! Bordel ! Le gosse gonfla les joues, l'air vexé._

- _Je ne suis pas un Stalker ! Ne crois pas toutes les âneries que cette morue de banlieue t'a racontées. Allen restait avec moi de son plein gré !_

_Il rosit soudainement._

- _Côté positif à sa visite, maintenant je peux prononcer son nom !_

_Il semblait sur un petit nuage… je toussotais._

- _Et pour la douleur ?_

_Il cligna des yeux._

- _Ah oui la douleur. Ne me prend pas pour un maso nous ne le sommes pas. La douleur démontre juste que le réveil est terminé !_

- _Le réveil ?_

_Il hocha la tête, fier._

- _Le réveil de nos dons. A ton avis comment t'as fait pour envoyer l'autre bécasse sur les roses aussi facilement ?_

- _Je n'ai rien fait._

- _Si. Mais tu n'en n'as pas eu conscience. Elle aussi elle a utilisé ses dons sur toi._

_Il eut un sourire mauvais._

- _Mais bon même à 10 ans j'étais plus puissant que cette salope._

- _Donc la douleur est à cause de mes dons ?_

_Il hocha la tête._

- _C'est toujours comme ça lorsque les dons de quelqu'un se réveillent pour de bon. Normalement c'est quand on est petit mais notre marque de pouvoir a été scellé en même temps que notre mémoire. _

_Son sourire béat refit surface._

- _Ah la première fois qu'elle est apparue… Allen est resté à mon chevet pour me cajoler et me faire oublier la douleur._

- _Et tu te dis pas maso hein… ?_

_Il me tira la langue._

- _Je ne suis pas maso. J'aime qu'Allen me pomponne nuance._

- _Tss… _

- _Ne fais pas ton dédaigneux, lorsque nous le reverrons tu comprendras._

- _J'ai grandis, je dois avouer qu'il me fait de l'effet mais ça s'arrête là._

_Mini-Yuu me regarda avec attention._

- _Connais-tu le principe de l'âme sœur ?_

_J'haussais les sourcils._

- _Oh non épargne-moi cette connerie pour midinette de seize ans !_

- _Ce n'est pas une connerie !_

_Il avait haussé le ton, me fusillant du regard avant baisser la tête._

- _Est-ce tu te souviens de la sensation de vide lorsque tu ne rêvais plus ?_

- _Pas du tout, je ne voulais pas rêver._

_Il secoua la tête._

- _Je suis toi, tu ne peux pas me mentir._

_Je grognais, il continua._

- _Imagine ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus entendre sa voix. Est-ce que tu te rappelles de ton état lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici ?_

_Je plissais les yeux. Oui je m'en souvenais vaguement, j'avais l'impression d'être une poupée de chiffon, comme si quelqu'un m'avait dérobé mes sentiments, ne laissant que ma carcasse. Mini-Yuu hocha la tête._

- _C'est à cause de son absence. L'âme sœur agit comme une drogue sur l'organisme, s'ils sont séparés cela a un impact important sur les deux protagonistes. Certains vont même jusqu'à se suicider…_

- _Pourtant ça n'a pas duré longtemps._

- _Environs quelques mois. Le fait de ne plus te souvenir d'Allen t'as permis de ne pas pouvoir t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Mais si tu t'en étais souvenu…_

_Il soupira._

- _Bref ! Allen sera bientôt de retour mais il faut lui donner un petit coup de pouce, tu comprends ?_

- _Comment veux-tu que je le retrouve ? Je ne sais même pas où commencer !_

_Il croisa les bras, agacé._

- _Réfléchis un peu au lieu de gueuler ! Plus vite tu l'auras retrouvé plus vite nous serons réuni._

- _Tu veux à ce point que nous soyons plus séparés ?_

_Il hocha rapidement la tête, tout sourire._

- _Absolument !_

- _…qu'as-tu derrière la tête ?_

_Il rosit._

- _Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…_

- _Ne nie pas gamin._

_Il rougit, affichant une moue mutine._

- _Ce n'est pas un crime de vouloir retrouver l'homme de sa vie._

_J'haussais un sourcil._

- _Vraiment ?_

_Il sauta sur ses pieds, les joues rouges d'excitation._

- _Tu ne comprends pas ? Depuis le temps que j'attends ma majorité ! _

- _Hein ?_

- _Bien sûre tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Tu ne te souviens pas des sévices qu'Allen nous a fait subir !_

_Je ne comprenais pas… Allen nous brimait ? Il continua. _

- _Depuis notre rencontre c'était toujours pareil ! Il me cajolait, il me dorlotait comme un enfant ! Il acceptait de prendre son bain avec moi parce qu'il me voyait comme un môme ! Lorsque je lui faisais part de mes sentiments il me disait que j'étais mignon comme quand on parle à un mioche ! Le nombre d'échec que j'ai dû essuyer tout ça parce qu'il me prenait pour un enfant ! Mais merde !_

- _C'est peut-être parce que t'es un gosse._

_Il siffla, l'air frustré._

- _Si ce n'était que ça !_

_Il se rassit en face de moi, l'air furax._

- _Un jour Allen a accepté de tester une des mixtures du pervers et il a rajeunit. En fouillant dans la bibliothèque du cochon j'ai trouvé le charme inverse et je l'ai utilisé pour me vieillir. Et il m'a quand même envoyé sur les roses!_

_Il semblait au bord de la crise de larmes. Je soupirais._

- _Calme-toi un peu._

- _Peuh ! J'aimerais t'y voir ! _

_Il se remit à rêvasser, les joues rouges et le regard au loin._

- _Je ne veux pas qu'il me traite comme un enfant. Je veux qu'il me câline, qu'il me caresse et qu'il me fasse des petits trucs coquins comme dans les livres que l'autre obsédé planquait entre la moitié de ses livres…Et qui sait je pourrais peut-être porter des petits Allen !_

_… Ok… J'étais sérieusement atteint lorsque j'étais mioche. _

- _Tu sais que c'est biologiquement parlant impossible pour un mec de porter un enfant ?_

_Il se retourna vers moi, l'air mutin et les mains sur son ventre._

- _Il y a des méthodes pour cela._

* * *

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Putain porter des gosses ?! Il me manquait une case à cette époque… est-ce que je redeviendrais comme ça lorsqu'il qu'Allen sera de retour ? Je secouais énergiquement la tête. Hors de question de me transformer en midinette ! Je me relevais difficilement, le dos courbaturé à cause de la dureté du sol. J'étais trempé de sueur. Poussant un grognement écœuré je rejoignis ma chambre dans le but de prendre une douche. Je m'arrêtais brusquement après avoir retiré mon t-shirt, observant avec effarement l'étrange marque présente sur mon torse. On aurait dit un caractère nippon, étalé sur mon pectoral gauche, un peu comme un tatouage. Alors c'était donc ça la marque de pouvoir ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Des pouvoirs ? En quoi est-ce qu'ils consistaient ? Je me glissais sous la douche, la tête remplit de question. En temps normal je me serais dit que tout ç n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, mais entre l'autre bécasse et la marque son mon torse, cela me semblais un peu gros. Je restais un bon moment sous le jet d'eau chaude, rejoignant ensuite ma chambre une serviette autour des hanches. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit les mains derrière la tête. Avais-je envie de le revoir ? Ma fierté me hurlait non, mais je n'arrivais pas à le sortir de mon esprit. Je me souvenais à peine de lui pourtant je me refusais de l'oublier, à chaque fois j'en avais le cœur serré au point de suffoquer. Je poussais un soupir las, murmurant pour moi-même.

-Je ne sais pas où tu te planques, mais si tu as un tant soit peu de jugeote tu vas te montrer et j'espère que tu ne prendras pas ton temps.

***l'auteur est en train de se faire attacher avec une camisole de force***

**j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plus ^^ les forces de l'ordre pensent que je deviens folle alors bah...voila, au pire si vous voulez la suite j'écrirais avec les pieds (sur un clavier ça doit pas être compliqué x3)**

**bye bye les gens et merci à ceux qui me mettront des Review!**

**PS je remercie aussi les folower et ceux qui favorisent mes fics, même s'il s n'ont pas mit de Review ils me montrent de cette manière que mon histoire leur plais =)**


End file.
